


Stay with him if you can, but be prepared to bleed

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Il sesso, comprese Chinen, era l’arte di controllare la mancanza di controllo; e lui non aveva il controllo su Yuya in quel momento, non aveva il controllo sulle sue sensazioni e su quello che stava accadendo, né aveva le sue mani addosso a dirgli che presto sarebbe stato bene, che avrebbe dimenticato quella morsa intorno al cuore, che gli avrebbe tolto anche memoria di come si chiamasse, perché quel momento era per loro e per nessun altro.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Stay with him if you can, but be prepared to bleed

**~ Stay with him if you can, but be prepared to bleed ~**

Yuri sentiva soltanto gemiti in quella stanza.

Era come se rimbombassero sulle pareti e dentro la sua testa, e lui provava la strana sensazione di volerli invece escludere dalla propria mente.

Si avvicinò lentamente a Yuya, prendendo a baciarlo sul petto, sentendo la sua mano andare a far presa sulla propria nuca, spingendolo verso il basso con un movimento quasi obbligato.

Yuri d’altro canto non aveva intenzioni differenti; gli premeva anzi riprendersi ciò che era suo prima che il disagio gli impedisse qualsiasi mossa, e allora con un gesto quasi brusco della mano scostò Hikaru da vicino il più grande, sistemandosi comodo fra le sue gambe, là dove prima c’era lui.

Yaotome alzò un sopracciglio, facendo come per dire qualcosa, ma alla fine parve desistere.

Andò invece più in su sul materasso, catturando la bocca di Yuya in un bacio profondo, mentre Chinen rimaneva a guardare.

Cercò poi di ignorarli mentre si chinava maggiormente su Takaki, mentre cominciava a passare la lingua sulla sua erezione, mentre poi la prendeva del tutto in bocca aspettandosi un gemito che fu in parte mascherato dalle labbra di Hikaru.

Tenne gli occhi fissi su loro due, sulle lingue che si intrecciavano, e sulle mani di entrambi che cercavano i rispettivi corpi, fameliche.

Aveva voglia di piangere, ma non di spiegare il perché delle proprie lacrime; allora continuò quanto stava facendo, compiendo ognuna delle singole azioni che sapeva far impazzire Yuya, riuscendo finalmente a distrarlo da quel bacio e da quella bocca, ottenendo la sua attenzione quando lo prese ancor più in profondità, sentendosi afferrare per i capelli e tirare, stringere, sentendo l’urlo strozzato del più grande, sopraffatto da quel suo movimento repentino.

Avrebbe voluto sorridere ad Hikaru, come in segno di vittoria, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato troppo infantile, ancor più perché non aveva ancora ottenuto granché.

E perché quella non avrebbe dovuto essere una battaglia fra loro due, ma tale era divenuta.

_“Potrebbe essere divertente, no Yuri? Qualcosa di diverso dal solito.”_

_“Avevo pensato ad Hikaru. Non ci sentiremmo a disagio con lui, no?”_

Yuri si era sempre rimproverato di non essere in grado di negare alcunché al più grande, eppure quella volta ne aveva avuto voglia più che di qualsiasi altra cosa.

No, non sarebbe stato a suo agio con Hikaru.

No, non aveva voglia di fare sesso con chiunque non fosse Yuya, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirglielo, perché allora si sarebbe sentito in difetto, forse anche stupido nel pensare che fosse ridicolo desiderare di lasciarsi toccare da qualcuno che non fosse la persona che amava.

Ed era quello il punto, ed era per questo che non aveva osato dire nulla.

Sapeva che tempo prima Yuya aveva desiderato Hikaru, sapeva che c’era qualcosa di latente fra di loro.

Mai prima d’allora Yuri aveva dubitato di essere l’unico per Takaki, mai fino a quel momento.

Controvoglia, aveva accettato.

E Hikaru non era stupido, e aveva capito da subito a quale gioco stessero giocando, e si era subito messo in aperta competizione con lui, e Chinen non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarlo vincere.

Si sollevò poco prima di lasciare che Yuya raggiungesse l’orgasmo, sollevandosi per metterglisi cavalcioni e chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo, ancora una volta scostando Hikaru, ancora una volta desiderando di vedere il fidanzato più preso da lui, di sentire quelle mani addosso così come le aveva viste sull’altro, di sentirsi desiderato come quando in quel letto c’erano solamente loro due.

“Yuu” mormorò, scostandosi appena dalla bocca del più grande, facendo perno sulle spalle. “Prendimi, Yuu” chiese, quasi implorando, cercando di lasciargli capire quanta voglia avesse, e al contempo mascherando come quella voglia fosse più che altro diretta a fare capire ad Hikaru come stessero le cose.

Fu proprio questi tuttavia a rovinare i suoi piani.

“Che divertimento ci sarebbe allora, Yuri?” domandò, falsamente innocente, scostandolo lui questa volta da sopra il corpo di Yuya, sistemandosi fra le sue gambe e prendendo a torturargli il petto con la bocca, mordendolo e leccandolo, così velocemente che l’altro non era nemmeno in grado di reagire, come se volesse fermarlo ma il suo corpo glielo impedisse.

Yuri rimase in ginocchio dalla propria parte di letto, fissando lo scenario di fronte a lui.

Yuya era così maledettamente bello, sotto le mani di Hikaru.

Era bello, con la testa reclinata all’indietro, gli occhi serrati, un’espressione di puro godimento in viso, ansimando piano, come se fosse ad un passo dal paradiso.

Non lo aveva mai visto così, non era mai riuscito a fargli provare le stesse sensazioni, e d’improvviso si sentì maledettamente inadeguato.

Inadeguato perché per la prima volta si domandava se Yuya fosse davvero felice di stare con lui, inadeguato perché aveva sempre pensato di essere la persona giusta per stargli accanto, e ora invece si chiedeva se quella persona non potesse essere Hikaru, se non fosse stato egoista a crederlo soddisfatto di come fossero andate le cose, soltanto perché anche solo pensare che potesse non essere così gli faceva male.

Provò ad avvicinarsi ancora, mentre Yaotome cominciava a preparare il più grande.

Non fece molto.

Vide i suoi lineamenti segnati dal fastidio e dal leggero dolore dovuto a quell’intrusione alla quale non era abituato, e vi passò sopra una mano, delicato, quasi come volesse alleviare quella lieve sofferenza, quasi come volesse solo fargli sapere che era lì, per non essere dimenticato.

Ma Yuya non diede neanche segno di essersene accorto.

Gemeva, piano, e al contempo si spingeva contro la mano di Hikaru, come a chiedere di più, come a chiedere di essere soddisfatto.

Il sesso, comprese Chinen, era l’arte di controllare la mancanza di controllo; e lui non aveva il controllo su Yuya in quel momento, non aveva il controllo sulle sue sensazioni e su quello che stava accadendo, né aveva le sue mani addosso a dirgli che presto sarebbe stato bene, che avrebbe dimenticato quella morsa intorno al cuore, che gli avrebbe tolto anche memoria di come si chiamasse, perché quel momento era per loro e per nessun altro.

Il sesso era l’arte di controllare la mancanza di controllo, ma Yuri non faceva parte di quel quadretto, e non aveva il controllo, e non aveva il sesso.

E non aveva Yuya, perché il più grande non era lì con lui in quel momento.

Era sotto le mani di Hikaru, era perso nel piacere che lui gli stava dando, e Yuri non riusciva a ritagliarsi uno spazio in quell’atto che sembrava essere naturale in modo così surreale.

Quando Hikaru lo fece voltare, Takaki aprì gli occhi, e solo allora ebbe l’occasione di guardarlo, e lo ferì ancor più di quanto potesse immaginare.

Yaotome lo penetrò, e Chinen li vide finalmente soddisfatti entrambi, e fu come il colpo di grazia.

Si sistemò meglio all’altezza del viso di Yuya, posando le labbra sulle sue, in modo quasi violento, stanco di essere ignorato, volendo dargli qualcosa che non gli fosse possibile non notare, chiedendo quella sua parte di attenzioni che gli era stata negata.

“Toccami, Yuya” chiese, quasi disperato. “Toccami” ripeté, portando la mano su quella del fidanzato, rendendosi conto per la prima volta di quanto la propria fosse così terribilmente piccola rispetto alla sua.

Yuya non fece niente.

Lo guardò, per un istante, prima di tornare a spingere i fianchi contro il bacino di Hikaru, prima di tornare a gemere sotto i suoi movimenti, quasi urlando la propria soddisfazione.

Yuri si alzò dal letto, piano.

Continuava a guardarli, come un ultimo sprazzo su uno spettacolo in cui lui non era più protagonista.

Si addossò contro una parete e si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento.

Li guardò muoversi insieme, stupendosi di quanto i loro movimenti fossero in sintonia, come qualcosa di preparato, e stupendosi di quanto sembrasse giusto quello che stava vedendo.

Li vide raggiungere l’orgasmo a pochi minuti di distanza, accasciandosi poi sul letto, avvolti fra le lenzuola e uno nel corpo dell’altro.

Il sesso era l’arte di controllare la mancanza di controllo, e forse quel controllo Yuri non l’aveva mai avuto, non con Yuya.

Hikaru aveva rubato più ansiti a Takaki di quanti lui ne avesse mai sentiti. L’aveva fatto stare bene, e ora il più grande sorrideva, soddisfatto, felice, ignaro della sua presenza in quell’angolo dimenticato della stanza.

E a Yuri stava bene così.

Non poteva possedere qualcosa che non era in grado di controllare.

Non poteva possedere qualcuno, se questi poi non ne fosse stato felice.

Amava Yuya.

Lo amava abbastanza da lasciarlo in quel quadro in cui era bello come lui non lo aveva mai visto.

Lo amava abbastanza da volerlo vedere felice, anche se in quella felicità lui non era incluso.


End file.
